Demon Sacrifice
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: "You grew out your hair." She said between her giggles. He sighed. She was still as immature as ever. "Yes," he replied through a clenched jaw."I think it looks sexy." She replied.


**Demon Sacrifice **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**A/N: Review. Review. Review. Review. Please.**

'_I was just one year old_

_but I __**remembered**__ every detail when you came for me_

…_.Sasuke-kun….'_

Haruno Sayuki shivered unwillingly as she looked at the inhumanly breathtaking creatures. Why did it have to be her child? Her baby? Her Sakura! Her husband gripped her shoulders lightly and pulled her to the side to clear the way to the infant's quarters. She watched helplessly as _he _walked in and held her crying babe.

It was all like magic after that. Her innocent girl stopped weeping and giggled. Her small hands reached out to grip the raven locks in front of her. Her jade eyes danced with excitement and she curled- like a small comma- in his arms. The male smirked and allowed the babe to play with his hair.

Sayuki gripped her husband's hands and weep silently. Suddenly there was the sound of ripping fabric and her coal eyes flew open and her sliver locks jumped with her anxious movements. Black feathers danced in the air as Sayuki watched the majestic ebony wings spread across the room. She scarped the floor- digging her nails into the hard wood floor- and screamed.

"**SAKURA!" **

Her husband pulled her into his arms but she pushed away from him with hot tears streaming down her face. "**HOW**_** COULD**_** YOU!"** she shouted. Her husband swallowed before replying, "We had to. We had to save_"

**Smack!**

Sayuki's handprint burned into her husband's left cheek. "I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed getting on her feet, "That was **my baby**! My Sakura!"

She walked out of the room sobbing loudly for the lost of her one and only child. Her husband remained on the floor bathed in his own shame and tears for losing his daughter to demons- to allow his baby girl to be the sacrifice to save their village.

"Forgive me." He muttered, "Forgive me my little flower."

_15 years and _

_two months later_

"No!" a pink haired beauty shouted as she threw aside an indigo kimono on her bed. A purple haired woman sighed and cursed under breathed. Why did she have to deal with this brat? "Sakura-sama." She purred out looking at the young teen. "NO!" Sakura shouted and turned to look at the woman in front of her.

Her pink eyebrows were pressed downwards and her jade eyes were narrow and almost watery. "I don't want to wear that Anko-san." Sakura remarked casing a disgusted look at the low cut kimono that was far too generous in the front for Sakura's taste. Anko sighed and walked towards the attire and lifted it up, "So tell me what is wrong with this?" she asked.

Sakura huffed and looked appalled at Anko and then screamed, "What's wrong with it?" she asked in a mocking tone, "Everything!" She pointed at the clothing and twisted her face in disgust, "Just look at it there will be more skin than cloth revealed when I put that on!"

Anko let her blood boil, "Why you." She growled, "That is a traditional Uchiha kimono! How can you disgrace it! You're nothing but a selfish, spoil brat!"

Sakura trembled and placed her left hand over her right hand's wrist. "Anko…." She mumbled. Anko smirked in triumph until she felt eyes glued to her back staring her down. He was here.

"Anko." The new arriver remarked from behind her. Anko chewed her on her lower lip before turning. His majestic ebony wings stood out behind him and his blood red eyes glared through Anko making her feel vulnerable. "Sasuke-sama." Anko stumbled out before watching as a pink flew across the room and into her master's arms.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she hid her face in the newcomer's chest. The man rested his hand on her back as a sign of comfort and then spoke, "Anko what is the meaning of this?" he hissed out.

"..."

Uchiha Sasuke was the leader of the raven demons since his elder brother refused to take up the position. There was a story that every century the heir to the ravens' mate would be human and this time it was Sasuke's turn. Most humans believed that when they see the ebony wings they should hide their children before they became sacrifices to please the demons twisted desires but they were wrong. The ravens only came to their village in search of their mate that hunts them day and night leaving them frustrated and boiling with emotions. It happened to Sasuke when Sakura was born and he took an entire year to find her and pull her in his arms. He was happy that day when he found Sakura because now he was complete.

Sasuke made Sakura look at him and whispered something softly to her. She nodded and smiled. "Anko." Sasuke remarked as he looked at the clothing, "Get rid of that disgusting thing." Anko nodded and did what she was told without complaint. She could stand on her toes against Sakura but Sasuke was another story by himself. Even she couldn't defy him. She bowed and left the room.

Sakura seated herself on her bed and looked up at Sasuke. She felt a bit bad for throwing the situation out of proportion with Anko. She knew Sasuke felt every emotion burning in her and would come running to see why she was upset. She looked at the floor before gasping. She flew up- almost tripping- and gripped Sasuke's left arm lightly running her fingers over the now rough skin. She hurriedly pushed up the sleeves despite his warning and cried. "Sasuke-kun you got in another fight with Itachi-chan didn't you?" Sasuke frowned at the mention of his brother as Sakura played her fingers over the now angry red scar that stretched from his wrist to his elbow. He then felt her soft lips kiss the broken skin and hissed as the skin knitted itself back together.

Sasuke never understood how Sakura could do that and it wasn't just for him. Any injury she kissed it would heal. It was like magic. However her magic couldn't work on herself. It was then Sasuke had to come in and carry her to Tsunade- their healer. "You should stop these fights with Itachi-chan." Sakura whispered softly, "You already won leadership what else is there to fight for?" Sasuke snorted and turned his face. Sakura looked curiously at him and touched his shoulder, "Sasuke-kun…?" she asked with confusion lacing her tone. Sasuke still didn't look at her and disappeared in his light blinding speed when Anko re-entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun…."

_Later that night _

"There she is…" Sakura heard as she walked into the room and all eyes fell on her. She chewed on her lip and tried to forget her discomfort or at least ignore it. She had to be use to this by now. After all each time she went outside everyone watched her. They literally gaped at her as if they were in shock- even though they had ever right to be. She was a human and there were demons. It didn't mix.

"Sakura." Sasuke remarked as he suddenly appeared in front of her. She jumped but then smiled. She embraced him and whispers climbed into the atmosphere.

Sasuke rest his hand on Sakura's back and glared at anyone who was gossiping. Everyone stopped and turned their backs. Sasuke smirked satisfied at their reaction.

"Ne Sasuke-kun are we staying long down here?" Sakura asked. "Not long." He replied and Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to dwell in this crowd.

As Sasuke promised they didn't stay long. Just some short 'hello's and of course a warm welcoming hug to Sakura's in-law (well future in-law since technically, Sasuke and Sakura were not married yet)

"Sakura-chan!" Uchiha Mikoto said as she swelled with pride on seeing the pink beauty. She pulled the young human in her arms cradling her like a child. "How are you?"

Sakura chocked down a yawn as Mikoto's eyes softened. "Fine." Sakura replied as happily as she could. Mikoto then shifted her gaze to Sasuke. He looked stressed. From what she understood, Sakura saw this but somehow Sasuke has led her to believe that Itachi was the cause of it. Maybe to some point that was true. Itachi use to often tease Sasuke- when Sakura was smaller- that he would steal the flower-name girl away. That made Sasuke very possessive of this bride-to-be. Even now Sasuke's gripped on Sakura's waist was strong and there was a threatening aura around him daring anyone to come near Sakura. Mikoto smiled for a few seconds and then the corners of her lips dropped. If only it was just the usual demons Sasuke had to worry about then things would be so much better for the couple.

Suddenly there was a loud sound and Mikoto looked up.

'_No!'_ she thought desperately to herself.

"Imouto…." A deep voice remarked. Mikoto watched as everyone parted like the red sea to reveal a handsome man with glowing ebony eyes.

"Madara." Mikoto snorted out. Madara laughed at her. "Still resentful I see." He remarked, "But believe me little sister when I say I did you a favor."

Mikoto's blood boiled. "A favor?" she asked in a shocked tone, "What favor did you ever did for me oh powerful nii-sama." She finished her sentence lacing her last words in a sarcastic tone.

Madara was not pleased. "He was weak and didn't deserve a place in the Uchiha clan." He replied.

"I love him!" Mikoto suddenly screamed out holding her hand over chest as if she was in pain. "I love Fugaku!"

"He was human!" Madara roared out.

"I didn't care!" she shouted back, "I was happy! I was happy for five years and then you came and killed him!"

Madara paused. He watched his younger sister broken form and then smirked, "You know Mikoto despite it all you were still the last thing on his mind." He remarked in a casual tone, "Your name was the last words he every said."

Mikoto gasped out. "As if a human could understand a demon." Madara finished.

Sakura whimpered behind Sasuke who was glaring holes at Madara. He couldn't take in anymore. He had to do something.

"Madara." Sasuke remarked clinging on Sakura's wrist as he pulled her further behind him, "I think it's time to leave."

Madara turned to look at Sasuke and laughed lightly making his shoulder shake. Then a snarled escape from between his lips and in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was slammed against the wall with Madara's claws surrounding his neck.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. She glanced back at Mikoto who was on the floor chatting softly to herself and Sakura could hear something also like thousand chirping birds.

"Mikoto-kaa-chan?" she asked quietly.

Mikoto stood up proudly with lightning bursting from her fingertips. "Madara it's time you leave." She said sternly. Her brother looked at her and gave a sarcastic smirk. "Of course my darling imouto." He purred out. His eyes then landed on Sakura, "As soon as I clean up a stain on our family's precious name." He released Sasuke and leapt at Sakura who screamed out. Mikoto acted quickly rushing in front of the young girl and thrust her hands out. Madara gasped in pain as he felt the lightning enter his body awakening all his senses.

Madara let out a weak chuckle and looked at Mikoto with blood spilling down the sides of his mouth. "You can't protect her forever imouto. I will find her and I will kill her." he paused to grin at her showing the blood that was already staining his teeth. "No human will taint the Uchiha clan!" he spat out before disappearing in a distorted portal.

Sakura fell to her knee with long tear streaming down her rounded cheeks. That man wanted to kill her! She glanced up to watch Mikoto who had blood dripping from her fingertips. Her fingers also appeared to be burnt from her powerful attack.

"Will he die?" Sakura asked softly. Mikoto looked at her and when down on her knees. "Not yet." She admitted, "But soon." She watched Sakura carefully and then stroked her cheeks with her clean hands. "I am so sorry you had to see that demon today Sakura but I promised you he will never harm you."

"Mikoto-kaa-chan!" Sakura sobbed out before she hid her face in Mikoto's chest. At the other corner of the room, Itachi was assisting his brother to his feet. They both made their way to the females.

"Sakura." Sasuke remarked. He never liked it when she cried and now she was sobbing uncontrollably while Mikoto cradled her in her arms.

"Take her Sasuke. Itachi and I will clean up this mess." His mother told him, "You just focus on protecting her."

Sasuke nodded and untangled Sakura's arms from his mother and picked her up in her arms. She continued to sod all the way to their room. Once they were gone Mikoto stood up and looked at her guest.

"I am sorry you had to see that." She started, "My brother is a traitor to our clan and is no longer welcome here by us. If you ever seen him again please inform us as our allies." The guests glanced at each other and then back that the great raven demon queen. Shortly there were nods and agreements.

Mikoto sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

Sasuke placed Sakura on the bed. Most of her sobs had stopped and she only softly sniffled. "Sakura…." Sasuke remarked trying to get her attention.

"Sasuke-kun who was that man?" Sakura asked immediately "And why does he want to kill me? And what's this about Mikoto-kaa-chan's husband? Did that man really kill him? Was he_"

"Sakura." Sasuke said stopping her from asking anymore questions, "_Please_ I will tell you everything." Sakura looked at him with a doubtful look in her eyes. "Promise?" she asked. Sasuke grasped her fingers and intertwined them with his. "Ah."

It took Sasuke the rest of the night to explain to Sakura that Uchiha Madara was a traitor to the Uchiha clan. He had killed his own brother because he was displeased in his brother's choice to mate with human.

'_It's not the Uchiha way!'_

As a result he murdered his brother's lover and killed his own brother in the process who was attempting to protect his mate. After that he was banished never to be seen again until his younger sister- Mikoto- when to the human world in search of her mate. She found him and fell deeply in love with. She had Itachi first and for five years they lived together in peace and pure bliss. During those five years Mikoto found out she was pregnant again- this time with Sasuke. However her brother found out about Fugaku and killed him as well.

'_It's not the Uchiha way!" _

Even down to Itachi's lover- another human name Ayama- he murdered in cold blood and as he brought down the final blow to each victim, he would always shout.

'_It's not the Uchiha way!'_

Sasuke knew that one day Madara would find out about Sakura and neither his family nor he was ready to hand her over to him. Not without a fight. So Sasuke trained. He trained as if his life depended on it. His brother was the strongest of them all. Learning from his was Sasuke's best bet of getting stronger. He learnt the art of summoning lightning from his mother. He learnt how to breathe fire from his brother. He learnt how to figure out his opponent weakness from Hatake Kakashi- one of the best of best demons. He learnt a lot from a lot of people- people who understood his determination and wanted to help him. In the end Sasuke would be the strongest of them all. He would be a true demon to fear.

"You did all that for me?" she asked titling her head to the side to watch Sasuke. "A-ah." He replied almost as if he was embarrassed by her admiration. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, "Thank you!"

She pulled away and sealed their lips together. Sasuke was surprised. Sakura was never his bold around him. Actually they had never even kissed at all! So why was she doing this now?

"You're leaving me aren't you?" Sakura asked as she unsealed their lips. "I can feel it. That's why I_" She stopped short to blush. Sasuke sighed. He could never hide anything from her even if he wanted to. He felt everything he felt. She saw everything he saw. They were practically one person only in two different bodies.

"Sakura please understand I have to kill Madara before he kills you." Sasuke admitted to her. "Can't you make me one of you then? It's because I am human that he hates me so much right? Then why not mate with me tonight and make me a demon to?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke watched her with an expressionless face. How did she know about that? He never told her about it. "I'm sorry. I read a scroll about it. I know why you don't want to risk it because of the chance that I may die but please Sasuke-kun. Just please try it. Please I don't want you to leave!" Sakura begged.

"No." Sasuke said firmly. No indeed. He loved her too much to even risk that. There was a time and place for that ritual and it wasn't now. "Trust me love." He whispered.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke always managed to charm his way through their arguments. "But!" Sakura protested. Sasuke covered her mouth with his own lips. He then moved to her cheeks, her forehead, back down to her nose. He nibbled on her ears making her gasp and moved down to her neck slightly sucking on the skin. He moved to her arms and kissed each tip of her fingers. He would have kissed everywhere if she gave him a chance. But Sakura's cheeks were already flushed and her pulse was dancing on his fingertips.

"That was mean." Sakura breathed out. Sasuke chuckled in the crock of her neck.

"I'll come back." He promised.

"But when?" she asked.

"I don't know." He admitted.

There was silence.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah."

"I love you."

"…"

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"Thank you Sakura."

The next day he left and Sakura spent most of her day crying until Tsunade burst into the room and knocked some good sense into her.

"It's better you fill you time training and getting stronger instead and feeling sorry for yourself!" Tsunade had told her.

Sakura took those words to her heart and began training under Tsunade. Tsunade told her that human had something call chakra. She explained to her that chakra was the most basic jutsu and human could do. It is a mixture of the physical energy (身体エネルギー _shintai enerugī_) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, _seishin enerugī_) gained from exercise and experience. Sakura was in awe when she first saw the glow of chakra from Tsunade's fingertips. She explained that demons could use chakra as well but it took much more effort. She opened Sakura's mind to the study of Ninjustu, Taijustu and Genjustu. Sakura proved at she had a natural talent for chakra control. Tsunade would often joke with her that if she was born in the ninja era, she would probably end of being one of the most powerful ninjas known to man. Sakura found the joke flattering most of the times.

Her strong point was certainly Ninjustu and Genjustu. Tsunade discovered that she could teach Sakura many medical justus so she could heal herself as well as others. Another demon name Kurenai who had a talent for using Genjustu and personally taught Sakura. Anko- despite her differences with Sakura- trained her into the basic of Taijustu and after Tsunade took over taking full charge of all her training. It took time of course but time was all Sakura had.

Months had passed and there had been no word of Sasuke. Sakura at least that she didn't have to worry too much since Itachi when as well with his younger brother. Soon those months turned to a year and then it double to two. Finally, her patience was rewarded after two and half years.

She was in the medical room healing a small demon child when he approached her. She chose to ignore him and swayed pass him. She took long strides to their room and he followed like a lost puppy. She threw herself on the bed and curled to the side.

"Sakura." Sasuke remarked.

She turned to look at him. "Hai."

"I'm back." He said.

"I can see that." She remarked.

"Is that all you're going to say?" he asked.

"Maybe…" she playfully replied.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

She turned to look at him and giggled. "You grew out your hair." She said between her giggles. He sighed. She was still as immature as ever.

"Yes," he replied through a clenched jaw.

"I think it looks sexy." She replied. Sasuke watched her in amazement. "You know it takes a real man to pull off long hair." She threw her head back.

"Sakura have you gone insane?" he asked.

"Nope." She said playfully, "But I am really close to it."

They didn't anything for a moment and then Sasuke looked at her. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

She watched him in shock. "Of course I missed you baka!" His eyes softened. She looked down. "How could you?" she asked, "How could you torment me so much?"

Sasuke just glanced at her. "Do you know how hard it was to just stand there when you were hurt or injured and not be able to do anything about it? Then I had to watch some strange woman heal you and insist that you two should be mates!" Sakura paused to breathe in.

Sasuke knew what she was talking about. During his search for Madara he had come across many women. One in particular was persistent that they should become mates. Ino he believed her name was or something like that. She was beautiful there was no doubt about it but she could never compete with Sakura- his Sakura.

Sasuke climbed onto the bed and hovered over Sakura. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I know." She replied. She then embraced him, "Never leave me again Sasuke-kun." She whispered. "Ah." He replied.

_S&S_

_S&S&S_

_S&S&S&S_

_**2 years later **_

_S&S&S_

_S&S&S&S_

_S&S_

Mikoto eyes her son and his new mate suspiciously. They were hiding something. She just knew it. Mikoto turned to the side when she heard a soft giggle and smiled when she saw her elder son playing with a young child. It was Ayama. She had been reincarnated giving Itachi a second chance with her. Mikoto felt happy for her elder son. It was about time he got the happiness she deserved.

Sakura and Sasuke seated in front of Mikoto. Sakura was glowing. Mikoto watched her again. It was only one year ago when the time was right for Sasuke for mate with Sakura. The blood red moon was a rare sighting that only came every ten to fifteen years. It was the best time to mate with a human since it almost guaranteed that he/she would survive. Sakura was suited to be a demon. Her unique appearance fitted right in. She was adored by all and even now some foolish demon men insist on wooing her. They of course all end up being chased away by Sasuke. Mikoto always laughed at her son's possessiveness over his mate.

"Mikoto-kaa-chan?"

"Hai Sakura-chan."

"How do you feel about grandkids?"

Mikoto stopped and stared at Sakura.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Sakura giggled and nodded. Mikoto broke out smiling and hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Oh wait Sakura-chan grand_**kids**_?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura nodded and waved two fingers up in the air. Mikoto only squealed in happiness.

The next day Mikoto headed out to shop in the human world. She stopped at a cute shop that was displaying wood craved figurines. Mikoto was always in awe by the talents of humans. She watched then carefully and wondered if she should purchase any.

"They're on a special." A male voice said behind her, "I really need to get rid of all of them so I can set out the new merchandise."

Mikoto turned on her heel and asked, "How much are…." But she stopped short as she stared at the man in front of her. She gasped as a long single tear escaped down her cheeks. The man panicked.

"Hey why are you crying?" he asked.

"You? What is your name?" Mikoto asked.

The man looked at her suspiciously and then replied. "Fugaku. Just Fugaku."

Mikoto gasped again and then turned her back to him. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Ah no. I'm sorry you just remind me of someone I knew." Mikoto said.

"Your husband?" he asked again. Mikoto gasped. "How did you?" she asked. Suddenly she found him closely behind her. His breathe was fanning its way around her neck. "I know you." He whispered, "I have seen you before."

Mikoto bit on her lip and didn't say anything. She glanced up at the figurines and was surprised to see one looking exactly like her. "I've had dreams about a woman like a you." He continued, "You were always there haunting me."

Mikoto gulped. "What's my name?" she asked.

"Mikoto." Fugaku replied as Mikoto felt her heard swell ten times over.

_S&S_

_S&S&S_

_S&S&S&S_

_S&S&S_

_S&S&S&S_

_S&S_

In the end it was true love. The humans could never understand it so the demons let them believe that when they took one of their own, it was a sacrifice. Let them forget about them because humans have yet to discover what true love is supposed to feel like. They don't understand how long on demon will wait for their mate to appear and the lengths they were go to protect them from others.

They're not just any ordinary mates. To be more exact they were soul mates. A match made in heaven. No one can complete them like each other. And in that way they always find back each other even when they lose their way. True love always triumphs!

So let the humans believe what they may and like the demons live their like with their one true love. Their so called '_Demon Sacrifice._'


End file.
